A Geek and Her Beauty
by MusicallyEnglish
Summary: What could have happened between one Red-headed Genius and a New Girl Polly/Annabelle, a small bit of AnnaKell
1. Chapter 1

A/N Right, so this is my first fic, so for one time I will allow flames, just this one chapter.  
>This is a pairing I thought of randomly and thought would go well together AnnabellePolly. It may take a while to really get to the meat of the story.

Listen carefully because I'm only writing this once. I OWN NOTHING OF ST. TRNNIANS.

* * *

><p>A Geek and Her Beauty<p>

"Hey Polly!"

The Redhead's head shot up at the voice, only one girl in the school had that voice.

"What's going on Annabelle?" she asked

"Well, I need to move my money into a new account."

"Sure we can do that, but why do you need my help, there's a bank in town. You haven't been here long enough to have made that much illicit cash."

Annabelle smiled at that remark, remembering seeing Polly's accounting books on the students deals with Flash.

"That's not the problem, The account is tied to my father's. I don't want him knowing. He may suspect something is up if he sees my cash all drained."

"Ah, We don't want him worried when Flash tries to con him out of 'arf a bar'."

"Also, I don't want him taking money from me as revenge when he figures out we screwed him." Annabelle smirked at the prospect of coning her dad. " The account number is 368…"

"Annabelle!"

"…28…"

"Annabelle!" Annabelle continued reciting her account number, not noticing the entire geek section stop working to listen, nobody ever missed a chance for more money at St. Trinians.

"…5…"

"BELLE!"

"Wha, what did you say?" stuttered a surprised Annabelle. Polly didn't reply immediately, busy as she was glowering at here tribe as they resumed their previous work obediently. Disappointed but un repentant for what they had almost succeeded at accomplishing. Polly turned back to a slightly flushed Annabelle.

"This is St. Trinians Annabelle, You can't just announce your bank account number and expect nothing to happen."

To this Annabelle simply replied with, "You called me Belle" wearing a slightly bemused expression.

"Sorry Annabelle, but you weren't paying attention."

Now the Geeks were watching again. It was known that the new girl could be dangerous if she was provoked, and also Polly was not one known for making mistakes, or for apologizing. It was at this moment Kelly Jones walked in.

"What's all this then? Is today a holiday?" the head girl asked the motionless geeks. There was an audible silence and Kelly arched an eyebrow. Finnaly one of the younger geeks burst out,

"Polly called Annabelle Belle. I think it sounds like a nice nickname, but she hasn't said anything yet."

"So Fritton, What do you think? Annabelle can be so cumbersome, don't you agree Pol?" Kelly asked with a sly glance at the Head Geek.

_Shit she knows! How could she, I hide it so perfectly. She's Kelly Jones, she knows everything that in this "school". Wait if she knows who else knows? Crap I still have to hide it I don't want to be embarrassed. Be calm Polly, reply with something witty, act normal._

All these thoughts flashed through Polly's brain in a millisecond, and she replied within the same heartbeat.

"Yeah Belle is much faster, but we could always use the Simple Fritton as you so enjoy **Jones**… So which do you prefer Fritton?" Polly finished allowing herself a small smirk towards Kelly.

Annabelle looked scared being put on the spot. She blushed slightly as she replied.

"I always liked Annabelle; can't we just keep it as it is?"

"Alright Annabelle Fritton," Kelly turned on her heel and walked out calling over her shoulder that Chelsea wanted her help finding something appropriate for the upcoming School Challenge match.

Annabelle turned back to Polly, "Right POL, how are you going to get my money if I can't give you my account number? And now I have to go help Chelsea dress for TV now." She asked Polly with a slight pout

"Calm down, your acting like a totty. First I'm sorry again for calling you Belle. You just log onto your account, to check the balance or something. I'll just use your access as a back door into the bank's record system adjusting them so it looks like you never had the money in the account. Then we can simply drain the funds to a reserve account. From there we can put the money anywhere we want."

"Oh…Okay, I didn't think it would be that simple."

Annabelle logged onto her account on Polly's laptop. Polly glanced absently at the screen as she began working her way though the layers of the banks electronic security.

"Holly Crap Annabelle. ₤350,000! This may take longer, I'll have to slowly drain the money over hours, banks are more careful with accounts of this amount. How did you get so much, Cheltenham doesn't seem like a place where you can make a lot of cash with side businesses."

"Daddy has always ben generous with my allowance. Not that I ever spent much of it on anything. It all just accumulated. Not that I'm complaining in any way, I would be very disappointed to find any of it missing."

"Not to worry I'll be very careful. Here write down the account you want me to transfer the funds to and I'll get it done by tonight. Now leave me to the easy stuff and stop Chelsea from embarrassing herself on live television."

"Thank you so much Polly!" Annabelle gave the girl a quick hug and strode out of the room.

Polly stole a peak at the retreating figure. _Belle fits, very Belle._ She gave a quite sigh, glancing around to see if anyone noticed her wandering eyes then resumed transferring Annabelle, _Belle's_ funds.

* * *

><p>Right, so Chapter One done Please review, remember this is your only chance to flame without me getting all upset or anything. Remember just because I said you can flame doesn't mean I don't want helpful reviews either. Also I need help, do you think Belle should have a thing for Kelly, or Kelly for Belle to add another dimension to the story?<p>

I'll try to update soon, but as this author is still learning to walk it may take time to advance from crawling to walking.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm have a basic outline of this story but I'm still working on the details and interactions so bear with me as the story stumbles along. Polly also seems to be fighting my brain, preventing me from portraying her properly.

Read carefully, lots of stuff happening this chapter. Enjoy :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"BLACK EAGLE ONE O'CLOCK!" The warning rang through the halls of the school causing the mass of girls standing around to race into classrooms spreading the warning and generally disappearing from the casual glance. Polly charged down the stairs narrowly avoiding Esme, the young bookie, and entered the planning room. There she opened her laptop and pulled up the cctv on her screen as everyone gathered around.

"Are all the rooms safe?" Kelly questioned.

"The totties locked their door, the art teacher is getting dressed, Spanish hid their poker game…Apparently Maupassant wants to teach religious studies. I think we're all clear."

"Where are the twins?" Annabelle asked worriedly, "Last Kelly and I saw they were outside testing the explosives on the garden shed?"

Bang. The entire room winced. Loud explosions of this sort are ignored for the most part on normal days, but with Thwates here it was not a normal day. Polly zoomed in on the twins, hidden behind the stone wall in time to see Tara admonish her sister for her overzealousness in applying the RDX. Polly also radioed the twins her own warning to make themselves scarce.

"Christ, he's coming this way!"

"We never gonna make it!" wailed Andrea quietly

Click.

Polly spun and saw the entire room with their faces pressed against the door. She franticly scanned the room looking for the conspicuous brown curls. They were missing! She hurried to the door.

"What's she doing?" Polly whispered, the anxiousness apparent in her voice. _Crap_.

"I'v no clue." Taylor replied just as concerned. _Thank god_.

"Shhh! I can't hear," Kelly quieted them, "She's telling them…she was bullied by Verity…She said we are like a happy, dysfunctional family, I like it. Thank god Miss Fritton came down the stairs, were safe." Polly let out a long, relived sigh along with the rest of the room

Kelly turned around to look over the room, all the heads of the tribes, save for the Sopranos, were present.

"I think Annabelle just proved herself a true St. Trinian, it's time we made her official. Celia, do you think you can be ready by tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." The trustafarian replied in her usual distracted tone, staring blankly at a spot somewhere around Polly's left shoulder.

When Miss Fritton distracted the press, Annabelle used the distraction to escape back into the room. Once she closed the door she turned around to be greeted by all the girls grinning at her in, at least in her mind, a slightly demented way.

"What?" she questioned the silent room cautiously.

"Hmm, oh is nuffin', Jus we was all supprised when youse went out there an all. Alone wif Thwates and da press, was pretty brave yeah."

"Was that why you left Cheltenham?" Polly asked.

"Um, yeah, well sort of. I caught Verity in the bathroom with another girl from the hockey team. She chased me out and started attacking me. I fought back but the teacher only saw me hit Verity. So she got off with a warning and I was expelled. It was probably lucky for me. Verity might have killed me if I had stayed."

"Oooh, Thwates Jr. has a girlfriend? Next hockey game will be fun." Andrea commented smiling, a rare occurrence, Kelly just smirked.

That evening at dinner all the tribes were deep in quiet conversation, planning their makeover for Annabelle, of course Celia would create the final image based slightly on what Annabelle liked best, and all the tribes wanted to get the new girl added to their tribe, except the first years of course, they just liked playing dress up with the upper forms. When Annabelle walked by they all opened a space for her, something that confused the girl greatly because the groups were usually so closed. Thankfully for her she didn't have to make a decision that could cause her grief, as Kelly called her over.

Kelly was very excited for the makeover, they were always great fun, but this one would be special. Annabelle was like her, apart from any of the cliques, she had something in common with each one, she was smart, had an aggressive streak, but was also very quiet. She seems like she could fit in with the Totties, but Kelly hoped that wouldn't happen, she didn't want to think about the thinks Annabelle would be doing if she joined Chelsea. The only group she didn't fit into was flammables. Annabelle's voice jolted Kelly out of her inner musings.

"What's with everybody? They're all being nice to me."

"Annabelle, people never knew what to think of you before. You almost ruined our only chance at saving the school. Now you faced Thwates and the press pack to prevent **your** new plan from being ruined. They know that you're one of us now. You are a St. Trinian."

"Hmpf. I only grassed because you probably would have been arrested had we went with your plan. The government never stops when it comes to famous artwork." Annabelle defended herself grumpily.

"It's good to know that you care about me so much." Kelly teased.

"It's not just you, Taylor's 18 also. I don't want to have to break her out of jail." Annabelle retorted, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"I thought you cared about me!" Kelly pouted

"Why should I, you were the one who broadcasted me naked onto the internet."

"That was Polly, I just Okayed the idea" replied Kelly in meek defense, not that she would admit that she needed to defender herself, or even that the defense was rather weak and useless.

"Besides I got Flash to act gay. If he comes onto you just tell him he needs to practice harder at being gay." The smile on Annabelle's face finally broke through.

"Fine you win this round." Kelly smiled back, it was rare for the head girl to concede defeat.

"I'm tired, and we have an early start tomorrow, goodnight Kel." With that the brunette walked out the refractory and up the stairs to the dorm.

Kelly let out a mental sigh, the smile slipping from her face. The head girl finished eating in silence. Then called the tribe heads over.

"Annabelle went up to sleep already, so keep everyone down here until around 11, then we'll go have our fun." Kelly told them with a wicked grin. They all agreed and went back to their tables to distribute the orders. Celia looked from her book to watch Kelly saunter out into the hall, and let out a sigh of her own. _Stupid head girls_, she thought, _they can never admit what's in their head. The same happened to JJ last year, good thing they both left. I don't think I could have handled one of them moping around all this year._

When the clock struck eleven the girls emptied out of the refractory and hurried upstairs, quietly for once. They all hurried to their tasks, First Formers got the swivel chair and scarf to tie her hands. The rest gathered their makeup and hair supplies and eagerly gathered around the sleeping form of Annabelle.

"What are you going to do to me?" Annabelle was frightened out of her mind, she may have headed off Minister Thwates, but this was a school of crazies, maybe they still didn't like her.

"Give you a MAKEOVER silly!" Kelly cried and pushed her chair down to the first years.

Polly had the cameras set with warnings if anything out of the ordinary happend and so stood next to Kelly as they watched Annabelle go through the different costumes of the tribes

"Shouldn't you be helping your geeks dress Annabelle?" Kelly asked her as Annabelle was being rolled towards the geeks and noticed Polly making no move to join her tribe.

"Nah, they know what to do; besides I want them to learn to act without me. I just hope Lucy won't get them into to many fights, she is a bit hot-headed." Of course Polly wouldn't tell Kelly the real reason she wasn't making over Annabelle. Polly would have given almost anything to touch Belle, but she was afraid of making a fool of herself in front of the entire school. Polly prided herself in being intelligent, she knew that she had a crush on the shy brunette but she also knew that if she simply acted on her hormones she would ruin her reputation and more importantly her budding friendship with Belle, _Dammit she wants to be called ANNABELLE_! Little did she know Kelly was having just a hard time keeping her arms crossed and looking interested only in the fact that the school was gaining a new student, rather than in the small skirt Chelsea had just forced on the girl, or even worse, rushing to her room, fantasizing about getting that same skirt off of young Fritton.

They were both startled out of their inner musings by Celia giving a small cough as she passed them. On her way to create the Annabelle that would become a true St. Trinian. So they watched, both working to hide their true emotions under masks, as Celia walked through the different tribes grabbing bits of clothing and tossing them to the girl. Then Celia went to work on Annabelle's long brown hair. When she was done, Celia pulled her to her feet and turned to Kelly.

Both Kelly and Polly were struck speechless; her long legs sheathed in stockings garters barely visible underneath a short dress. A white blouse, sleeves rolled up with the school tie loosely knotted. Her face was simply a knockout punch; her hair curled frame her face, mascara carefully applied to make her eyes stand out and the lipstick on her lips was red enough to rival Kelly's.

"So how do you feel?" Kelly asked, successfully keeping the tremor of lust out of her voice.

"Like St. Trinian!" Annabelle replied, to resounding cheers.

The dorm danced for a solid three hours, both Kelly and Polly attempting to stick close to Annabelle, both to busy acting normal to notice the others constant proximity. Finally Kelly decided to send everybody to bed. They did have an early start tomorrow as Annabelle had mentioned at supper.

Kelly's last thought before she fell asleep was gratitude that she didn't make a fool of herself, and that Annabelle seemed to reciprocate her feelings. Polly's feelings were mixed between being happy that she hadn't made an arse of herself, and being sad that Annabelle seemed to ignore Polly. For Annabelle, she had one thought, Thank God, maybe now I can get a full night's sleep.

So review plox and tell me what you think, Remember Flames were reserved for last chapter, none here. Also another note, I doubt my other updates will be this fast. I had nothing to do at work the last two days so I simply wrote. Enjoy and Review.

Ps. Any ideas on what you think should happen will be taken under serious consideration. I am still working out some details.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Come on people Review. they really do make me happy. Right so this chapter is the big Heist. Enjoy  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Chapter 3

Morning dawned bright, with the whole school silently standing on the balconies, watching respectfully as Miss Fritton buried Mr. Darcy. When the funeral was over, a great cheer went up, and the school raced to the bus. Tanya and Tara racing each other to get to drive, the totties having already "distracted" the hired driver, the only one complaining was Mrs. Dickinson, she still attempted to maintain a semblance of order until Kelly had a quiet word with her, after which she decided to calm her nerves with one of Matron's concoctions.

The bus made it to London in record time, surprisingly without participating in even one high-speed pursuit, although that could be because Polly had installed a radar detector and Kelly kept a sharp eye on the twins whenever it went off.

When they made it to Trafalgar Square the girls unhitched the trailer and left the hired driver to deal with the headache of finding a place to park. In the trailer Kelly, Polly, Andrea, Taylor, the Totties and the twins gathered to review the plan once more.

"Tanya, Tara, set the charges then wait for Annabelle's ok to blow the grate." Kelly paused to make sure the twins were listening, "and find somewhere safe when you do set off the charges, you have a bright future back at school."

"Right Kel" the two replied together.

"Andrea, Taylor, we'll go in after the twins blow the grate, from there on Polly will be in our ears to tell us which way to go. Annabelle, keep an eye on the Thwates', we can't let them stop us. Alright, let's do this. Andrea go get the saw."

"Umm, Kelly, what about us?" Chelsea asked.

"What about you, you'll be on the show." Kelly replied in a _your so blonde_ tone.

"I know that but how are we supposed to win this round?" Chelsea continued

"Chelsea, we only needed you three to get us to the final, we don't actually need to win." Kelly pointed out, the head Geek's head bobbing in agreement.

"But then all our TV contracts will go out the window if we make fools of ourselves. No more Beach Houses, or Celebrity Love Island, or … or… or ANYthing!" wailed Peaches, close to crying.

Annabelle surprised them all by defending the Totties, "Kelly, why can't we try to get them to win? Look at it this way; if they do win Thwates will look even more of a fool. And we can always rub it Verity's face in it in the hockey games." Kelly looked at Annabelle seriously.

_ Dammit I can't say no to her. Jones, you're head girl you can do what you want…Ahh Fuck, damn the day young miss Fritton entered this school._

"All right," Kelly relented. "Polly do we have three extra earpieces? We can get one of the kids to say here, Google the answers and transmit them to the totties."

"Yeah, here" sighed Polly, handing three earpieces to the girls. The three of them ecstatic now they weren't going to make a fool of themselves on national television. Annabelle smiled at how happy the Totties were, both Polly and Kelly smiled back. _Maybe not, it's worth all the trouble to see that smile, _Kelly thought smiling.

"Thwates Jr. is onto us!"

"I'll handle this," replied Annabelle confidently

"But Annabelle,"

"She's MINE!" Annabelle whispered fiercely into her mike.

"Annabelle. Annabelle come in." Polly shouted into her mike from the trailer. Celia gave the Red-head a strange look which the Geek ignored. Shrugging Celia went back to watching the monitors.

The next day, after Flash got paid by Carnaby and Annabelle "found" the painting, St. Trinians celebrated their victory after the usual fashion. The party was massive, even for St. Trinians stealing a masterpiece from the National Gallery, selling a fake copy and returning the real copy for a total of ₤100,000 was a new achievement, thus the students set another school record for biggest party. The Banned unveiled two new songs in honor of the occasion, students opened their personal stashes, the twins even toned down the strength of a Trinski batch so that people, besides Anoushka and Kelly, could enjoy the homemade mind-number. Even the geeks, usually the only ones sober at parties unleashed themselves upon the bottles of alcohol.

As Polly passed the bar for the fifth time she grabbed a half full bottle of Trinski, and took a long draught from it, so drunk she didn't even wince at the burn.

"Annabelle, you were brilliant, you knocked out Verity with the radio!" she shouted above the music when she had stumbled her circuitous way to her placing a hand on the girls shoulder to steady herself. Annabelle was just as pissed as the geek, but was more practiced at hiding her drunkenness. Just because Cheltenham had a good reputation did not mean it didn't have a strong drinking scene, they simply didn't shout about it.

"Hey Polly, how much have you had? I've never seen you drunk before." Annabelle asked her.

"I don't normally drink, but we deserve it don't you think. We did pretty well a full 100,000 pounds and nobody arrested." She lifted her bottle and realized it was empty. Sighing she dropped it and grabbed Annabelle, "Less get another drink." she slurred and pulled the girl towards the bar. At this point Annabelle decided to prevent alcohol poisoning and spun the Red-headed girl around to face her.

"Polly, you are completely smashed, if you drink any more you will probably have alcohol poisoning." The brunette admonished.

"Nonsense, come here," Polly continued dragging Annabelle towards the bar. "See, I set up a breathalyzer to test peoples BAC before the party started. Let's go see how drunk we are."

"I don't need a test to know we are both close to alcohol poisoning. That reminds me, where is Esme? I want to place a bet, nobody's going to be walking around tomorrow." With that Annabelle went off in search of the first form bookie, Polly stared at the retreating girl, shrugged and blew into the mouthpiece. As the machine printed out Polly's score Celia slid next to her. The mix of alcohol and whatever drugs she had taken had affected the usual loner to be more open and outgoing.

"You know now might be a good time to act. Drunk people are usually very truthful, with a little more vodka, if you make a fool of yourself to her she probably won't remember. You should kiss her. That would be fun right? Enjoy yourself." Polly simply stood dumbstruck at what Celia had said, her brains sluggishly processing what she had heard and if she should try it.

_Hmm maybe I should. It can't hurt right. Wait how did Celia know. Oh who cares, where's Belle?_ As she stared around she spotted Kelly saunter through the crowd to the bar.

"Hey Polly, what'cha holding?" Kelly asked when she saw the piece of paper limply held in the girls hand.

"Oooh, Polly, you have a BAC of .13, when was the last time you drank. Hehehehehe, you're going to have a massive hangover tomorrow. Let see what mine is." Kelly grabbed the breathalyzer and exhaled into it. Polly glanced at the printout, her mind more occupied with the mental image of her and Annabelle secreted away in a corner, paused and looked more closely at the machinge.

"Heh, Kel, you shouldn't be talking you scored a .26; How are you still standing?"

"I've had practice. I used to test Trinski with Anoushka you know. Where is she, she's fun to drink with." Polly watched as Kelly strode off, somehow managing not to stumble once, even in her high heels. As Polly stared Kelly veered off to the side and bumped into Annabelle.

"ANNABELLE! Your plan worked! We stole ₤50,000 from your father, and you got revenge on Thwates. You knocked Verity out cold. Aren't you glad you came to St. Trininas?" Kelly hugged Annabelle tightly, the vigorousness of her hug, the way she shouted the words even though they were only a few feet apart betrayed how drunk the Head Girl was; that and the way her eyes kept crossing and uncrossing as she tried to focus on the face of the girl before her while her hormones raged within, telling her to carry the girl up to her room. her alcohol fogged mind unable to fully prevent her body from acting, Kelly leaned forward and gently placed her lips upon Annabelle's.

Polly watched in horror as Kelly kissed Annabelle, and to her horror Annabelle seemed to enjoy it. In fact Annabelle almost immediately her opened her mouth and kissed Kelly grabbing the raven girl's face, holding her in place as their tongues fought.

Polly felt bile rise in her throat and she turned to the bar and grabbed a full bottle of whiskey. _Screw the headaches; maybe alcohol poisoning isn't that bad of an option,_ she thought. She couldn't stand watching her dream girl, her Belle making out with Kelly. She sat down in front of the stage, and drank from the bottle until she passed out, head pressed against the wall.

This late in the party, there were only two of The Banned still on stage, both playing different songs, not that anybody cared, most of the students were passed out or stuck in a stupor unable to do anything but lift the occasional bottle to their mouths, eyes unseeing. So when Annabelle broke apart from Kelly, it was clear that they were both far past drunk, so without thinking about any possible consequences Kelly dragged a not-unwilling Annabelle towards her private room, nobody witnessed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Who else loves hanging around cliffs? What do you think? I have the next chapter planned out very carefully but if anyone has any ideas feel free to submit them via review or pm, I will be sure to take each suggestion seriously. And again review please; when I post at night I eagerly wake the next morning to check my e-mail to see if anybody reviewed. So review Pl0x!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm really sorry for the extended wait for this update, College got in the way, and then my muse decided to go on vacation. She recently returned, but with a whole lot of plot bunnies, and is focusing more on other stories so the updates on this will be few and far between. However I managed to get this chapter written, with much difficulty as I have not been unfortunate enough to be in a situation like this, but never fear loyal Polly fans, all will be made well again today (well most, maybe not all). ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Annabelle would have made a fair bit of money had she found the bookie last night, but sadly for her Esme had gone to sleep before Annabelle could place her bet. This morning, nobody was walking, some crawled into their beds, at last, others were dragging themselves to the bathroom to ease their suffering livers.

As for Annabelle, she woke with a splitting headache, her arm and leg thrown possessively around a warm body. It was then that she realized she was naked. _Dammit,_ she thought,_ I really need to stop drinking so much._ Annabelle rolled over to look around, expecting to see a few other students in bed moaning about their heads, and was instead greeted by a window looking out over the hockey pitch. Her head spun back around to look closer at the body next to her, Kelly. Annabelle slumped down into the pillow wondering what to do now. Did Kelly want to do this or was it simply the alcohol making her more 'adventurous'? Nobody really knew Annabelle so Kelly probably was wondering the same thing. Ooh the rest of the school is going to have a field-day when they find out that A) Annabelle is a lesbian (although there will be the few thinking bi), and B) she SHAGGED the head girl.

Kelly, still asleep, gave a low groan and shifted closer to Annabelle. Belle looked down at the raven-haired girl cuddling against her side and wondered how often this scene happened for Kelly, and how she dealt with it.

Polly's eyelids slowly slid up. Without moving she tried to remember last night. Nothing came. _We had the party, I drank a lot._ _Nope, nothing more_. Polly made to stand up and fell back against the stage with a groan as the room began spinning. She scrunched her eyes together. When she finally managed to stand she stumbled forward towards the stairs, bent almost double from the cramps in her back. Sleeping slumped against the stage is not very healthy. When she finally made it up the stairs she slowly hurried as fast as she could to the bathroom, fighting to keep her stomach under control until then. She had not drunk so much since she had been inducted into the school five years ago.

The head geek rinsed out her mouth and stumbled out, intent on finding her bed, putting on pajamas and falling back asleep, this time lying down on a soft mattress. She had just slipped under the covers when she spied Belle, dressed in her school blouse and underwear, holding her other clothes bundled in a fist, slip out of the head girls room and hurry to her bed. Polly pushed her head deeper into her pillow to avoid being seen. Tears welling in her eyes, the red-head stifles sobs with her fist as she gratefully slipped out of consciousness for the second time.

Kelly's eyes flickered open, careful not to betray true waking she looked around the room, reflecting on last night's events, and gazing at the beauty that she was wrapped around. Her years spent testing Trinski stood her in good stead, yes her head hurt, like bloody hell, but she remembered all of last night. By her breathing Belle was awake, so Kelly took it as a good omen that she didn't leave immediately; or angrily ask Kelly why she was naked in Kelly's private room. _Well maybe she does like me. I guess its time to find out_.

Kelly groaned for appearances sake and slowly sat up, stretching out her arms and legs, careful to avoid knocking Belle of the bed.

"Morning Kel"

"Hey Belle, watching me sleep have you?" she taunted, her eyebrow arching upwards.

"I was thinking."

"Oh." Annabelle's serious tone gave her pause, "about what?"

"This." Kelly raised an eyebrow, "You know, us. Together. In bed. Naked"

"What about all that is confusing?"

"SEX, Kelly Jones, SEX!" she yelled. Her eyes quickly flicked to the doorway worried someone had heard. She continued much quieter, "It was a drunken sexual tryst."

a soft "oh" was all Kelly could manage, for the first time in her life at St. Trinians, she had been struck dumb. Annabelle continued on her rant. "I was drunk, you were drunk, we were excited, happy I... We... It was a spur of the moment, and I don't know how..." Kelly shut her up the only way she could think of, a kiss.

For a second Annabelle was too shocked to do anything, then she pushed Kelly away.

"Easy there Belle, nothing has to change. We just acted on our feelings, besides neither of us did anything **unwillingly **last night." Kelly finished with a predatory grin.

"I know what happened last night was fun, but it was just that, Last Night! I don't want a relationship with you, not even just sex. I'm sorry but I can't." With that statement out in the open Annabelle stood up and began gathering her clothes while Kelly digested her statement. Finally she spoke.

"This isn't the first time you've given that kind of speech." Annabelle finished putting her knickers on before responding.

"Yeah, I've got the whole thing written out somewhere, I just couldn't remember it all." Her attempt at humor fell flat.

"Who? When?"

"Jesus Kelly, why does it matter?"

"Is this a common thing for you, or was I your first or fiftieth, because you do a damn good job of acting like to don't care. Do you get drunk and fuck random people often? Do you even remember how many you've fucked." Kelly was practically shouting at this point "Is that why you left Cheltnam? You ... you just take your pleasure then leave them to deal with the aftermath. Is that it?"  
>"What, Me, I'm the one who 'takes my pleasure then leaves', you kissed me, you initiated it."<p>

"Oh so because I wanted a snog makes me the villian, as I remember you were just as excited."

"Kelly, It's not that I don't care it's just," Annabelle tried to meet Kelly's stare but couldn't hold it for more than a moment. "Last night was great but I ... Fine, I'll tell you about Emmy." she sat heavily on the edge of the bed, and stared into her hands. "Last summer Daddy was away a lot so I spent more time out than normal, so I began meeting people, I went to a party at one girl's house and I met Emmy there. I got a bit drunk and somehow got her back to my room and well, yeah." Annabelle chanced a quick glance at Kelly, her face was unreadable. "At the time I didn't know she was apparently dating Verity. The next morning she had to get home before her parents started worrying so she left early. Later that week she wanted to meet up again so we met for lunch, She told me that she had broken up with her girlfriend for me, apparently I had said somethings during the events that night that she took to mean we were dating. I told her I didn't want anything, I was still uncomfortable being a lesbian then. She yelled at me and left. After that I hooked up with a few more girls, and didn't think much about her. When I got to school I found out that Verity was the girlfriend Emmy had broken up with." Annabelle turned and looked at Kelly, "Remember when I said that I was expelled because Verity and I were fighting? Well the first weekend back I walked into the bathroom and found Verity between the legs of some other girl, She apparently wanted to get back at Emmy for her 'betrayal.' I ran, I didn't know what to do, Verity chased me down screaming about me ruining her life, that I was a freak, a slut, I ruined her life and so on." Annabelle sat there for a second then stood up, "I'm sorry Kelly, but I can't do this now. Sorry." with that she slipped out of the room. Kelly just sat stunned. She had hoped that because Annabelle didn't leap out of bed when she woke was a good sign, but no Annabelle just brushed her off casually, a one night stand. She was raging internally, Annabelle had just told her she had practice telling girls _sorry but I was just here for the sex_, and she, Kelly Jones, was just another notch on her bed post. Unbidden tears began leaking out of her eyes, the one girl who fit with her, that broke through the Head Girl exterior, didn't want a relationship with her at all.

Annabelle on the other hand was focusing on on getting to her bed with out being seen. She felt horrible, last night was great she admitted to herself, but she couldn't bring herself to start a relationship with anyone based on her drunken escapades.

The rest of the day consisted of people slowly dragging themselves into their respective beds. The next morning found the girls of St. Trinian's at a late breakfast people comparing their nights with friends, more than a few attempting to piece together what they did once they had blacked out.

Annabelle sat down across from Kelly as usual, "Hey Kelly, are you ok?" she asked softly. Kelly focused herself on buttering her toast. "Ok, well, sorry for leading you on with last night, I didn't think it would mean that much, and I was drunk." Kelly studiously speared her sausage. Neither of them noticed half the school not quite surreptitiously observing their usual interaction, nor did anyone notice the large grin spread over the face of one red-headed Geek.

* * *

><p>So please tell me how you think that went. I planned on putting more in the chapter but this much took me almost a month of work, if I totaled all the time I put into it. Again any ideas on what you feel should happen are welcome. Also, as I stated above, I'm focusing more on some other stories, so don't expect an update very soon. Remember REVIEWS!<p> 


End file.
